Hands!
by At Some Actor's West Side Loft
Summary: A continuation of my last Ten/Donna fic, "If It's Gotta End..." Post J/E, "all is well" setting. The Doctor invents a new game, and it gives one of Donna's favorite phrases a new context. Fluffy, smutty one shot, rated M. Apologies if the pairing/content isn't your cup of tea. Per usual, reviews are nice.
1. Learning New Rules

Donna added her newly acquired clothes to her already overflowing closet and returned to the console. "So…where to, Time Lady?" the Time Lord asked.

"Would you mind just staying in and having a movie night, Doctor? With everything that's happened the past few weeks, I could use a relaxing night."

"That sounds fantastic. Allonsy! To the couch!" He shouted. "No, wait, to the kitchen! We need popcorn." Donna could only shake her head and smile.

"Care to pick a movie out before rushing to action, Timeboy?"

"That would be a good idea. What are you in the mood for? Action, romance, comedy?"

"Something light hearted would be nice. Let's go with a comedy," she advised.

"You read my mind. Hmm. How about a 25th century remake of Much Ado About Nothing? The main couple, Benedick and Beatrice, are portrayed by Daleks, not harmful ones. Since they don't want to admit they love each other, the director insisted on satirizing the lack of emotion-"

"Oi, stop blabbering, you'll ruin the plot," Donna called back to him as she set up the television. They popped in the movie and sat down on their usual spots on the couch: Donna with her legs curled up under her on the left, the Doctor sitting a bit slumped down in the middle with his arms stretched out and resting on the back of the sofa. Over the course of the movie, a series of minor shifts occurred-a wriggle here, a scooch there-and the couch suddenly gained a lot of empty space.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked Donna as she used his chest as a pillow.

"Yep. Thanks." The movie proved to be hilarious; listening to Daleks wax poetically about true love was an experience. As the plot progressed, though, Donna noticed something odd: The Doctor was staying remarkably still. After what had happened earlier, she'd expected the Time Lord would see the movie as little more than an excuse to continue their short lived fun. _"Maybe he's just tired."_

"_Definitely not. He could run a marathon and still be more peppy than a cheerleader." _

"_He finally learned self control?"_

She snorted. _"Good one." _There had been more than a few times when Donna's emergency supply of dark chocolate had gone missing, and it always seemed that, when she couldn't find it, the Doctor was making himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm curious…did being John Smith change you at all? Like, does pretending to be him affect your behavior much?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not that I can tell. Why?"

She hesitated. There wasn't really a nice way to say this. "Well, you seem less…grabby."

That got his attention. "Grabby? Me!?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned his nose up at Donna, half pretending to be gravely insulted. "Hmph. Give an Earth girl a hug every once in a while, suddenly you're grabby."

Donna sat up, eyes flashing. "Oh, you gave me a LOT more than the occasional friendly hug, Timeboy."

"What, it's my fault I'm a Time Lord? We're like Italians, Donna, we talk with our hands! Can't blame me for my nature, can you?"

"You talk with your hands?" she repeated, hands on her hips. "Want to know what your hands are saying? Most of the time it was something like, 'Oh, let's cop a feel off Donna, she won't notice a little squeeze here or a pinch there.'"

He ran the offenders through his hair. "Come on, I only put my hands on you to get you out of harm's way, you know that! I'm not likely to notice exactly where I put them when I'm more worried about not getting us killed by some alien."

Her temper flared. "Oh, so they just wander to wherever they like on their own, do they?"

He slid back away from her on the couch and put his hands in his pockets. Arguing with Donna was a very bad idea, a very not good idea…why did he have to like those ideas so much? "It's not entirely my fault. Like you don't drive me mad, making me want to get my hands on you once in a while!"

She cocked her head and stared, mouth agape. "ME?! What the bloody hell do I do? And I want specifics, Spaceman!"

He gestured hopelessly at her face. "That…that thing you do, whenever you pull your hair back."

She whipped her head forward, leaned over, shook her hair out, and then straightened up, her fingers still running through her fiery mane. "What, that?"

He gawked. "Yes, EXACTLY, all of that!"

"I'm just putting my hair in a ponytail, dumbo, I don't see what you're so worked up about!"

Confusion creased his eyebrows. How did she NOT get it? "It's…everything!" he cried. _God, she makes you an inarticulate fool. _"The way you arch your back out, how your long neck's there just begging to be kissed, the sight of you playing with your hair…"

"_Spaceman picks up on details. That is good, that is VERY good," _a rather inappropriate part of her brain breathed in delight. "_And to think, he gets that flustered over you flipping your hair back…oh, teasing him will be…_" Donna let out a contented sigh as significantly more lustful thoughts started swirling in her head.

"So, Doctor," she purred. The two were standing in the middle of the living room. She took a step forward, he a step back. Repeat. She got dangerously close "What else is it about me that drives you up a wall? Spare no details, please."

"The way you…erm…bite your lower lip whenever you're trying to come up with a way to fix a problem," he whispered into her ear. "It's…ridiculously distracting, really, for something so tiny."

"You mean this?" She batted her eyes and slid her teeth over the bottom left corner of her mouth.

"Yes, that," he gasped. And, out of nowhere, he regained his composure, staring down the redhead. "Right. You've had your fun, time for mine. Donna Noble, I'm going to teach you a new game."

"Oh, what kind? Board game, card game?" Looking for all the world like an "innocent" schoolgirl. The one who wears her uniform skirt a bit too short, the one who flaunts her curves in hip hugging jeans and tank tops on dress down days.

"Neither. It's called 'Hands.' Only has one rule. You can't put your hands on the other person who's in the room, no matter how much you want to, no matter what they do to you. It can be more difficult than you think."

Donna leaned close to him. "I think I'd like a demonstration, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." He kissed her softly, for hardly more than a second.

She pouted. "That hardly seems like a challenging game to me, Doctor."

"Really?" Another soft kiss started, then lengthened. He tilted his head. She went with it. Slowly, he slid his tongue into her accepting mouth. The promise of forever they'd so sweetly given to each other in earlier kisses was now masked by carnal desire. A kind of desire that Donna had thought, up til then, was enjoyed only by teenagers getting it on in the dead of night in the backseat of their parents' cars. _"Oh my God. Lance…no, human men have NOTHING on this!" _she moaned. When the bloody fuck did _making out_ get so steamy?

"K, maybe you have a point," she gasped, having run out of breath. "Can we…"

"Keep playing…"

"Somewhere else?" The two reached out to clasp hands and then drew back. "I'm not losing that easily to you," the Doctor grinned.

She'd regained enough oxygen to scoff. "Bitch, please! You'll crack like an egg."

And so, with the movie quite forgotten, they fairly ran off to the Doctor's bedroom, eager to continue playing the new game.


	2. Hot, Hot Heat

The couple had begun exploring the finer details of each other's dental work on the Doctor's bed when another bad idea popped in the Time Lord's head.

Imaginary devil on the left shoulder: _Do it. Do it. You know you want to. Drive her out of her skull crazy for you._

Imaginary angel on the right: _No! She's already crazy enough for you, and crazy enough in general. Just enjoy this._

Devil: _Or prolong the pleasure. Very short sighted view that the other side's offering. *_A cackle.*_ I wonder if he picked that up from me._

Angel: _That would be so rude and inconsiderate, to lead that poor woman to think you're about to make love and then…_

Devil: _Oi, goody two shoes, this ain't love making, this is some deliciously dirty shagging that's about to happen. There's a difference_. *A seductive whisper.* _It doesn't mean as much. You know the two of you can't resist each other, it'll happen soon enough. Plus, you didn't specify in the rules of "Hands" that you couldn't do other things, could you?_

Angel: _*_Gives a dramatic, disapproving sigh_._*

Devil: _No response? Checkmate. _

The Doctor slowly pulled away from Donna. She tried to suck him back into a kiss. He resisted.

"Oi, what's this rubbish, Doctor?" she frowned.

"Well…I never said that we HAD to be fooling around while we were playing "Hands," now did I?" He grinned cheekily. "And besides, weren't you the one who was just calling me grabby? You should be happy that I'm listening to you, Donna. I'm focusing on improving my self control."

Donna's frown grew. "We still playing that stupid game? And You listen to me, you prat, get back here and keep kissing me!"

He slowly stepped away from the bed, relishing the control he'd never before had over the redhead. "Nah…I've got to make some repairs to the TARDIS, now I think about it."

"Well…alright, then!" Donna snapped and sniffed. "See if it matters to me! I went quite a long time without wanting you, I'm sure I can go back to that easily."

"As can I." The Doctor held his head high. The war between the most stubborn couple in the universe had begun.

Everything else was completely fine between them for the next few days. They still laughed and joked like usual. It was true, they'd both gone months denying their feelings towards each other, and had successfully fought off any urges to do things that wouldn't cross the mind of two people who were "just mates." By the third day, however, their respective resolves were wavering. It didn't help that the universe insisted on leaving them to their own devices-For once, they didn't have to run to save something or someone.

After they'd visited an art gallery in outer space, Donna decided a bit of fun was in order. _"Time to show that ignorant alien just what he's missing out on." _

"_Cracking first, are we?" _she asked herself.

"_Yeah, and I'm damn fine with it."_ If his kisses were any indication, the Doctor would be more than able to…help her with certain…things. At the moment, he was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for lunch. Donna went over to the thermostat on the TARDIS and whispered, "Hey, dear, could you maybe, accidentally, turn the heat up to about 85 or so?"

The TARDIS, sensing Donna's intentions, tilted to the right. The dial on the thermostat slid upward.

"And could you possibly, if it's not too much trouble, make the problem a bit difficult to solve for him?"

A spring popped out of the device. The TARDIS had missed Donna something dreadful, and was more than happy to aid her in pulling a prank on the Doctor.

"Oh, you are amazing," Donna beamed.

"Hey, lunch is ready! Hope you like stir fry," the Doctor called.

"Yeah, good call, mate." After a few minutes, the Doctor popped up to refill his water glass. "Gee…is it just me, or is it awfully hot in here?" he remarked, removing his suit jacket.

"Yeah, it's a bit warm," Donna agreed, stifling a smile.

"I'll go turn down the thermostat." He went over to it, then groaned.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"Yeah, it's in a state of total disrepair. Don't know when this happened, it was fine when I checked it a few days ago. Oh well, nothing the sonic screwdriver can't handle…" He zapped the thermostat. Nothing. He tried again. Still broken. Temperature in the TARDIS rising.

"This might take a bit more work than I thought," he frowned.

"Well, since we're now living in a sauna, I'm going to get changed before I have a heat stroke." Donna flounced off to her room in search of an outfit that would further sear the Doctor's blood. Considering her new relationship with the alien, she'd packed a hell of a lot less conservatively than the first go round with him. After rummaging through one of her suitcases for a few minutes, she dug out a pair of jean shorts, a green, short sleeved, button down shirt, and a push up bra. "_I think this should get his attention." _

"_Get his attention? I'll be shocked if he doesn't drool on himself," _she scoffed. For good measure, she tied a knot in the top at her navel, took another glance in the mirror to reassure herself that she really did look as good as she imagined, and sauntered back out to the center of the TARDIS. The Doctor, focused on repairing the ship's cooling system, didn't turn around to look at her, but he'd heard her door shut. "Hey, Donna, do me a favor and see if you can adjust the temperature down now?"

"Sure, Doctor. _Anything _for you."

"_Man, the heat must really be taking your head for a trip," _he laughed to himself. "_There's no way that Donna's trying to sound flirty…" _He looked up, about to do…something…staring at Donna's curvy backside counted as something, right?

"_Absolutely!" _his body screamed.

She turned around with a delightful wiggle and simpered, "So, anything else you need me to _do?_"

What he said (or rather, stuttered): "N-no, you're…fine."

What he thought: _"Yeah, could you please stand there for a bit longer? I'd like to permanently lodge this image into my head, thanks." _Hell, he'd settle for one piece of the image: Her gorgeous face, framed by her messy hair. Her ample chest straining against the top two or three buttons on her shirt. Her legs, long as a highway, in cut off jean shorts.

She went back to the kitchen, praying that she wouldn't burst out laughing. She was convinced that, at the moment, she could mow the alien down with an assault rifle and that sappy look would probably stay on his face til he regenerated.

"_Resist me, my arse!" _she laughed, then glanced backwards. "_Speaking of my arse, damn, does he ever enjoy checking it out._" She grabbed a half eaten pint of cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer and sat down at the kitchen table. "_Might as well cool off and distract him at the same time." _

The Doctor, in his defense, made a valiant effort to fix the faulty electrical system, but it kept confounding him at every turn. He took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Now, if he could pinpoint the problem, narrow it down to one specific spot, it would be-

"Mmmm!" A lengthy moan came from the kitchen.

Normally, nothing short of an explosion or death could drag him away from his beloved TARDIS when she was in distress. For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to see what had happened to Donna.

"Oh my GOD, this ice cream is heavenly." Her eyes fluttered shut, and she ran a cookie dough chunk around on her tongue. She opened one eye. "Doctor? You okay? Surviving the heat alright?"

"Yeah, I'm managing," he mumbled, trying (and failing) to direct his gaze at anything besides his voluptuous mate.

"You _sure? _Want some ice cream?"

"No thanks…don't think we've got any cle-clean spoons. And I don't want to run the dishwasher right now when it's not full and waste water," he rambled on. "And…oh darn, we're out of dish soap. Guess I'll have to live without it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be silly, I can clean this." Donna slid the spoon around in her mouth, sucking on it lovingly, staring dead into the Doctor's eyes. She gave a satisfied "SMACK!" as she pulled it out. "Think I did okay? Cleaning it, I mean."

He bit down on the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming, "Holy SHIT!" Instead, he nodded his way out of his daze. "Yep. I gotta go fix…the thing."

"Of course," she nodded, then retreated back to the fridge for something else.

The Doctor mentally whipped himself back into his normal state. _"Get a grip on yourself. She's just flirting with you. No big deal, nothing you haven't seen before."_

"_Actually, that's a LOT of Donna you haven't seen before."_

He shook his head. _"Whatever, you can handle it for at least another day." _An inspired thought struck him. _"Hell, you survived Martha just fine, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, cause Martha's no ginger goddess with gravity defying breasts and a perky backside…" _he dryly responded.

"_Oi, not helping! Just focus on the TARDIS. Good old thing's in trouble, she needs you, she needs you to have a clear head so you can fix her, and then Donna can stop torturing you._"

He stuck to his plan for a solid three minutes. Being a bit of a genius, that short window was enough time to get the TARDIS almost completely repaired. Unfortunately, Donna picked that time to pop back into view at the kitchen table. "It is just so hot!" she complained. Seemingly lost in her own world (or was it the Doctor's head? She was suddenly spending even more time than normal in there), she slid an ice cube across her forehead.

"_Don't look up, don't look up," _the Doctor chanted to himself. He looked up. He had to watch her, like one had to watch a train wreck. An unbelievably sexy train wreck.

"_I really hope I don't give the dumbo a heart attack." _Donna considered not going through with her show. "_Eh, he'll survive…barely." _Pretending like the Doctor was still consumed by his work, she ran the ice cube down her cheek and along the nape of her neck, her breath hitching in pleasure as her nerves froze.

"_Get back to work!" _the Time Lord's brain shouted impatiently. He shut it off.

The ice started melting as it rolled along Donna's collarbone, and plummeted to its death along the curve of her right breast. She rubbed the tiny, remaining bit of wetness into her cleavage. Her eyes opened like she was exiting a dream. She glanced around at her surroundings before her gaze fell on the lovesick puppy. "Doctor, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my shirt?"

He shook his head mutely, banged something on the bottom of the TARDIS console, and was never happier to feel a blast of cold air in his life.

"Oh, you got it fixed, wonderful! I can go change out of this, then." She smiled and retreated to her room as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.


	3. The Grass is Always Greener

After Donna had closed her door, the Doctor let out a massive sigh of relief, then began reprimanding his traitorous ship. "What the fuck was that shit?!" he hissed. He rarely got flustered enough to swear, but then, he also rarely felt such pure, barely controlled lust threatening to erupt from his veins.

The TARDIS creaked out an excuse.

"Just a malfunction? Just a tiny little error?" He mocked it. "You're in cahoots with her, aren't you?"

The ship gave a guilty lurch under his glare. However, his mood lightened as he cooled off. "Well, it's not like I didn't deserve it." He shook his head. This was "prolonging the pleasure"? This foray into embarrassing agony, this pressing desire to…

Only his sense of propriety kept him from voicing the great many things he'd love to do to Donna. Time Lords were, as a general rule, rather big prudes. The Doctor's smile was tinged with bitterness. _"Of course. I'm even an anomaly among my own people." _Not that he minded it too much. Most of the time, it wasn't a problem. In this particular instance, however…

He turned his attention back to the ship. "So. Donna got her laugh. Care to help me turn the tables?"

The TARDIS rocked up and down, giving him a nod. "Alright…can you handle dropping the temperature a bit? Putting it down to 60?"

It gave a heavy sigh. "You mean that's the best response to overheating? Balance it out?" He asked, surprised. "Well, you learn something new every day. Thanks, old girl."

He decided that the best thing for him, the one thing that would undoubtedly get rid of his tension, was a quick, ice cold shower.

"_Ice cold…Bad wording!" _he thought to himself. He tried to snap out of the incoming train of thought, but it sped merrily along.

"_Ice…ice cube…Donna…"_

"_Donna showing off…Donna performing…"_

"_Performing…teasing…" _The two ideas linked together. The result? The Doctor dreaming about Donna performing a striptease in his room.

He hastily snatched his shampoo bottle up off the shower floor and eyed the back label. _"Just what am I putting in my hair that keeps it looking so good?" _He ended his shower without any more unwanted thoughts, and not a moment too soon. Donna was pounding on his door. "Oi! Open up, your ship's turned into an icebox now, you dumbo!"

He got dressed, stepped out of his room, and shivered. "So it has," he observed. She whacked him on the arm with the sleeve of her sweater, asking for an explanation. "This is a natural response to that severe internal overheating from earlier, unfortunately. Nothing I can do about it."

"So let's go somewhere else before we f-f-freeze to death."

He looked over the thermostat and frowned. "Hmm…"

Another sleeve slap. "That doesn't sound like a good, 'Hmm, why can't I be quite as smart as Donna and think of things like that?' hmm."

"Much as I'd love to say that, I can't. See, I'm not convinced the TARDIS would be alright if we left for any extended period of time. I'll turn the temperature back up, but we should stay here and be able to monitor it, to make sure it doesn't go too high again." He suddenly smiled. "And besides, we can go somewhere else…without literally going somewhere else."

"Huh?"

He went to his room and retrieved two fairly ordinary looking pairs of glasses. "You like football, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

"I believe he is, yes, why are you asking about-"

"Shut up, Doctor. It's an expression. To answer your question literally, yes."

"Alright, then. With these beauties-" He handed her a pair of the glasses and continued, "We can watch any soccer match you'd like. Pick a year, pick a team, pick the weather, and off we go. Literally. They store an alternate universe, you see."

"Seriously? Where'd you get these?"

"Olympic Committee from the year 2230. Special training kit for players. You can watch or play any game over again, and it only exists in here. Took them forever to work the bugs out, but this alternate reality has no ill effects on other realities." Naturally, he had to brag. "I lit the torch at one of the Games, you know, so I get little favors from them every now and again."

"Alright. If these actually work, which I doubt, then I'd like to see Chelsea in action, at home, against anyone you like, so long as it's around 70 and sunny outside."

"Okay…" he manipulated the virtual selection screen with his eyes and nodded to confirm. "Stamford Bridge, here we come!"

A bright flash of light later, and Donna found herself seated twelve rows away from the midfield stripe of the pitch. More impressively, the crowd was alive, roaring with excitement at the prospect of a match against their rival Arsenal. Additionally, the redhead felt some weight was no longer on her. She wasn't wearing her sweater and sweatpants anymore. Now she was decked out in a pair of jeans and a blue and black striped Chelsea t-shirt. _"Well, Timeboy actually had a decent idea, I'll be."_ She turned to thank him and…nothing but air. "Where could he have gotten to?" Suddenly, his familiar voice came to her, but it sounded like he was seated further down. "Down here!" he yelled. He was on the pitch, dressed in Chelsea's home kit.

"Doctor! What the hell are you doing there?"

"Playing, of course." He gestured to the uniform. "Gotta keep in shape somehow. Running for my life doesn't always cut it when I don't have to…well, run for my life," he laughed.

"But…but they're professionals!" she shouted.

He shook his head. _"Typical human. Can travel a million years into the future, can't think outside the present." _"It can be a training exercise, remember? It accounts for the player's skill level."

She still doubted everything was perfectly alright. "And what if you get hurt? I don't wanna have to run for my life and drag you along, too, if you're on a bum ankle from some alternate reality soccer game!"

"If you get injured, they treat it here, you're good as new in the real world." He saw her open her mouth again to protest about something else and waved her concern away. "Look, just trust me, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay. Never heard that one before." Shaking her head, she sat down, hoping that the Time Lord was right. And, for once, it appeared that he was.

After holding her breath for the first few minutes, thinking that the alternate reality would encroach on the real world and create some black hole time vortex, Donna began to get into the spirit of the match, lending her loud, proud voice to the raucous chants and cat calling of Arsenal's star players. She also kept an eye on the Doctor. She'd been expecting the game to be an amateur affair, as the idea of the skinny alien being good at sports was laughable. However, it was highly competitive. _"Blimey, he ain't half bad._" The Doctor was playing on the left wing of the back line. Time and again, he used his quickness and good positioning to stymie Arsenal's attackers. And, much as she didn't want to admit it, since the Doctor's opinion of himself was already lofty enough to reach the moon and back about fifty times, he cut an impressive figure, barking out orders like a general, using his wits to keep Arsenal's offense at bay. Plus, blue always looked good on him. And the way he'd carelessly brush his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes or, even better, flick it away with a toss of his head was pretty damn attractive, and…

She let a breath out, slightly mad at herself for thinking about him quite so much. _"He's not THAT great looking." _If she told that lie to herself enough, it had to come true eventually, right?

Unfortunately, thoughts of his appearance cropped up again a few moments later. One of the women next to Donna had been dragged to the match by her family, and so was a spectator looking for distractions. She nudged the redhead and pointed at the alien, saying, "I see why you support Chelsea. They've got the best looking bloke on the field. Wouldn't mind letting him play with me for forty minutes, I'll tell ya that."

Donna turned and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, he's pretty good looking. But, I heard before the match that he's dating someone. Bad luck," she said, in a voice that indicated she hardly thought it was bad at all. She focused back on the game, wearing a smug grin. Unlike the Doctor, she could downplay someone making a comment like that. He would've flown off the handle.

The girl gave Donna a naughty grin. "He is? Well, you know what they say about that."

"No, what?"

"There's a keeper in soccer, too, but that doesn't mean you don't try to score!" She howled at her own joke.

"_Back the fuck up, you tart, he is MINE!" _Donna nearly gasped at her furious, aggressive, possessive growl. Thank God she hadn't actually said that _out loud!_

"_Yep, way to keep it casual, Donna. Great job." _She tried to give a friendly smile to the woman, but it was a bit of a challenge when her teeth were bared like fangs. "Yeah. Hope you don't run into a hot keeper, hon. I wouldn't fancy your odds of scoring." She snapped her head back to the action on the pitch. The two sides were tied, 0-0, with about five minutes remaining, plus stoppage time. She noticed that Chelsea was playing more aggressively, going for the regulation win rather than the draw, and it nearly cost them. One of Arsenal's strikers botched a shot from just outside the penalty box. Chelsea's keeper retrieved the ball and punted it out to around midfield. They worked it back to the defense a bit before pressing forward. The Doctor began darting forward more often, trying to keep the pressure on.

"OI! Get back on defense!" Donna yelled. "If Chelsea loses, it's on your skinny arse!"

He gave her a look that said plainly, "You know I wouldn't settle for a draw." One of Chelsea's midfielders had the ball with a defender at his back. He was facing his own goal, looking for an open player. The Doctor slid into an opening on his teammate's left. "Here!" He called for the pass and one touched it on past the midfield to another man in blue, then continued his run up the wing. "Play it through, ah, yes, beautiful!" the Doctor cried. The crowd rose, sensing the defender making the mad dash had the chance to create a spectacular ending to the match. He dodged one defender and continued his beeline down the left flank. "One on your right!" a teammate yelled. The Doctor began pulling up. _"Where to go, what to do?" _Too far away for a shot. He could play it back a bit, but his midfielders had been getting swarmed. He took a glance to the right. He was running out of time. Not enough time. And then, inspiration came out of the crowd.

"Cross it to the back post! NOW, you moron!"

"_Trust Donna Noble to make herself heard over an entire stadium of people." _He locked in on his target, gave the ball one final nudge forward, and struck it clean with his left foot. It seemed to absorb all the air in Stamford Bridge. No one was yelling now. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the ball's flight. "_C'mon, hang up there." _Both the Doctor and Donna willed it to stay in the sky as a striker sprinted for good position. The keeper gave a cry of agony as he leapt to punch the ball away and swiped only air. Chelsea's forward sprang up, met the pass perfectly with his forehead and…

"GOOOOAAAALLLL!" The cheer went up, and the hero slid to his knees, basking in the adoration of the screaming masses.

"That was bloody PERFECT!" Donna screeched in delight and clapped her hands numb for the Doctor, beaming as she watched him punch the air in triumph and race over to give the goal scorer a bear hug. "_It's nice, seeing him so…free like this._ _Just a normal folk hero for the day." _Arsenal scrambled to get back to midfield for kick off. The final whistle blew. The match was over, and so was the experience.


	4. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

After the match, Donna suffered a moment's worry that she and the Doctor would be stuck in the alternate reality. Another quick flash of light, a twin of the one she'd seen earlier, and they were back in the TARDIS. "That was bloody wizard! I've never had so much fun at a match before." Donna nearly hugged the Doctor, but stopped short when she smelled him. "And you were great."

"There's always a tone of surprise in your compliments, I've noticed," he teased. "But thanks, I try." He shivered. "Shame the TARDIS isn't much warmer yet."

"It feels a bit better, but…" Despite the increase in optimism, Donna's teeth still chattered.

"Yeah, still a bit chilly," he agreed. "Think I'll go finish my workout, keep warm that way."

"Finish your workout?" she frowned. "What was the game, then? And since when d'you ever work out?"

He laughed. "That was cardio. And I normally work out early mornings, before you're up. Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans, remember?"

"Right. Well, then…see you later."

"Yep." _Time to give Earth girl a taste of her own medicine_. He'd been walking towards his room and flipped his jersey off when he turned around. "Hey, Donna?"

"Yes, Doc-" She faked a coughing fit so he couldn't hear her gasp at his physique. "Yes, Doctor?"

He continued their conversation as if he was dressed normally. "Could you check the thermostat every so often while I'm gone? I'll probably only do a quick workout, maybe a half hour, but if anything seems to be going really wrong with the temperature and I don't notice, could you come and get me?"

"Sure." She stared at the ground, fully aware that if she looked him in the face, he would see just how terribly she wanted him. _"I am NOT giving him that satisfaction," _she told herself.

"_Then you aren't GETTIN any, either, which seems quite a shame. Just LOOK at him!" _another part of her begged. She clamped her jaw shut.

He gave a cheery wave. "Alright, thank you, Donna. See you in a bit." He turned back down the hall, smiling to himself, leaving Donna alone with a few burning, whispered questions.

"How is there that much wiry muscle on such a skinny body? Where the _bloody hell _did those abs come from? And d'you realize that he could absolutely _wreck_ you…"

The redhead blushed furiously as she realized just how much she wanted that to happen.

The TARDIS gave a naughty whistle.

"Okay, yes, I've finally admitted it. Spaceman's hot. And quite stubborn, unfortunately. Help a girl out?" she asked hopefully.

Donna's door swung open, and her gym bag fell out her closet. She grinned. "Good plan." She got changed and walked down the hall, assuming she'd find the gym. "Hey…you…like us, don't you? Y'know, the whole DoctorDonna, always together thing?"

If the ship could have face palmed, it would have.

Donna walked into the gym quietly, not wishing to interrupt the delicious show the Doctor was unknowingly giving her. She licked her lips as she watched him complete a set of chin-ups, her fingers (and tongue) itching to go exploring. Hopefully, they'd have a chance to do that sooner rather than later. "Hi, Doctor."

He put down his water bottle. "Hi, Donna." His sweaty brow furrowed. "Er…I thought you were keeping an eye on things in the main console?"

"Oh, the TARDIS is fine. Old girl said she's back to normal, and I set the thermostat to 68. But, since it's still pretty cold, I decided following your lead and working out wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Okay." He figured Donna would hardly be in the way, as the gym was fairly large for two people. He went back to completing his set of chin-ups. Or tried to. Donna, as luck would have it, chose to start her workout on a stationary bike that was dead in front of him. The redhead grinned. There was a mirror on the wall in front of her, and every time she glanced up, it seemed that the Doctor was hanging lower and lower on the chin up bar. _"Well, one good thing about him. If he ever tries looking at another woman, there's no way I won't pick up on it."_ She slowed down her pace a bit, looked back, and called, "Doing okay, Spaceman?"

He hastily pulled himself back up. He was not disappointed to see her slow down. _"How would you even see Donna slow down, you weren't looking at her or anything! Just looking off into space while you're working out, not your fault her arse happened to be where you were looking." _He finally answered, "Yeah…just getting a little tired, 's all." He dropped down and began his routine ab exercises.

It was Donna's turn to stare and think distinctly unfriendly thoughts. "_Just walk over there, easy as you please, get on top of him, and…"_

"_We're in a GYM, for Christ's sake!" _A rather large part of her was nauseated by the unsanitary environment. She did go along with the "walk over to him" portion of the idea, though, and got a yoga mat out of a closet.

"You do yoga?" He asked.

"Yep. It's a really good stress reliever, really relaxing."

"_For you, maybe," _he groaned inwardly. He rolled over and began crunching out push-ups.

"_There, now your eyes are on the floor, how can she possibly get your attent-" _The voice of reason died when he noticed a long leg out of the corner of his eye.

"_I think she actually wants me to have a heart attack._" He let his mind roam, imagining all the positions Donna could assume with that incredible flexibility. He got up to about twenty before he stopped himself.

Donna, meanwhile, had her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing.

"_This is called focus?"_

"_Well, I'm just focusing on a lot of things at once, not just my breathing!" _she told herself. Namely, every wonderful, newfound characteristic of the Doctor's body: His wiry strength, his superior stamina, his well defined core…

She cracked the shades over her green eyes for a glance at him, only to find that he was eyeing her. They laughed for a second. Their resolve shattered into a million pieces. With a simultaneous cry of "Fuck this," they hungrily searched out each other's lips, kissing so hard that there'd probably be bruises tomorrow. Neither one cared. They struggled to their feet, slowing the process with more kisses. Donna leaped up and wrapped her legs around the Doctor's back, and he clutched her close. "Oh my God, you are so flexible," he gasped.

She tweaked his nose affectionately before swooping in for another kiss. "Always the tone of surprise," she mocked him for his jibe earlier. "Speaking of surprises, Spaceman, you've got about a thousand good ones coming your way. Bedroom. NOW."

Like he needed encouragement. He made it from the gym to his bed in record time, laying the redhead down on her back.

"_Can you get hypnotized by someone's body?_" he wondered. He drank in what was, in his not so humble opinion, the greatest sight ever. Donna was glowing. She saw the look, his look, for her alone, the one that said something even more than "I love you." She put on her sexiest "Come hither" smile and beckoned with one finger, reeling him in like a fish.

"You are…ohhhh my goodness, don't stop…a bloody amazing kisser," Donna gasped. Unbelievable, really. She was on _fire_, and the Doctor had only just gotten her top off.

He kept probing her mouth with his tongue. "You're…oh, bit of a bite there? Alright, I like that…" He finally pulled away long enough to get the words out. "You're not too bad yourself, Earthgirl."

"Not too bad?" she repeated, slightly outraged. "Not too bad!? Oh, I'll show you, Timeboy." She finally got to act on her earlier impulse and kissed her way down his chest. A yummy idea popped into her head. "We got any ice cream?"

He looked up, utterly bewildered. "No, you finished it off earlier."

"Oh. Shame. Remind me to pick some up next time we're out."

"Okay…?"

"Trust me, you'll love it." She pulled his shorts down and flashed a wicked grin. "Not quite as much as you'll love this, I'll warrant. Remember how I was playing with that spoon earlier, Doctor? You think you'd enjoy something like that?"

He moaned. "You are _such _a tease, Donna Noble."

She enveloped him within her fiery mouth. He'd never suspected that being proven dead wrong could feel _so…fucking…good._

She stopped for a second and fixed him with naughty, sultry eyes. "Still think I'm a tease? Still think I'm 'not too bad' at this?"

In the wake of Donna's expertise, the power of speech still eluded him. He emphatically shook his head twice. _"And please feel free to keep making your point, I have no qualms with that!" _

"Well, then, since that's settled-" She shimmied her way back up to the Doctor's side and hissed in his ear- "Let's see how badly you've wanted me all this time."

His kisses headed south, slipping down her neck, resting in the delicate curve of her collarbone. "Oh…keep-" she gasped. Being a step ahead of her, he'd already gotten her sports bra off. He stopped dead and, to put it lightly, worshipped the gorgeous, flawless breasts that had mesmerized him since the moment he'd seen her in that wedding dress.

She smiled. "Always knew you liked them."

"Donna, to be honest, the only men who don't are either gay or dead. Or both."

She cracked up, sighed happily, but then arched her hips against him, telling him to change his focus point. "Good to know. Would you mind…"

His hands and kisses dropped (a bit reluctantly) to her navel.

"Smart choice, Doctor. Glad you're not an idiot when it comes to sex," she grinned.

"Oi, I'm 900 some odd years old. I've got nothing if not experience." He inched her shorts off, running his tongue over the treasure of newly exposed ginger goddess skin. No more teasing now-she slid her panties down her legs and offered herself to her lover. He held her by the backs of her thighs and started kissing.

Donna was reduced to a writhing mess. "Ohhh…yes, keep doing that…" She gripped the Doctor's hands tighter, wishing she could articulate exactly what "that" was, but he clearly knew what she was referring to. One of the many things he'd done with those tapered fingers or his lengthy alien tongue. "Mmmm. You're so good, soooo bloody, fucking good," she moaned, biting her lip. He'd taken that exact moment to look up at Donna's gorgeous face and got even more turned on by the lip bite. "No, please, don't stop!" she begged. Her body demanded pleasure. She reached down and shoved his head back in between her legs. "I'm almost there…"

"_Oh, honey, you practically passed "there" before he started," _she purred. Truthfully, the Doctor had launched "there" into another fucking stratosphere, and the vague notion of that magical place only gained altitude when he slid a finger inside Donna, slithered up her sweaty body, cupped a magnificent breast with his free hand, and kissed her open mouth.

Time Lords didn't exactly believe in heaven, but if the Doctor ever wandered into it and it didn't feel this incredible, he'd turn around and leave.

"Please," she panted in his ear. "I want you, I need you. Take me."

"Not yet," he breathed. "I want you dripping."

The words alone nearly sent her over the edge for the second (or was it third?) time. She bucked her hips against his fingers. "No. Now. No more waiting, we've waited enough."


	5. Promise We'll Be So Good

Donna appreciated foreplay just as much as the next woman, and the Doctor's sublime skill at it was part of the reason she was aching to feel something a bit more substantial than his fingers inside her. "_But still," _she thought as he kept playing with her, "_nothing can beat a good shag." _With that in mind, the Time Lady decided to turn up the heat a bit more. She pulled the Doctor in close and sucked eagerly at his neck.

"OW! Donna, what the fuck was that?" he yelped, trying to get away. She kept herself latched to him.

"A love bite. Now, shut up and hold still, I can kiss it better," she murmured before running her tongue around the outside of the hickey.

"_Yeah, right, that kills! Ohhh shit…no…it doesn't…that's starting to feel good, actually." _Donna's tongue was a soothing balm. He'd have to ask her just how she'd done that. A couple hundred years ago, a girl who'd married into a family of vampires had tried to give the Doctor a hickey, and ever since then, he'd been wary if anyone tried to kiss his neck. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. This hurt, but as the pain ebbed away, pleasure replaced it.

"Okay, time for the finishing touch," she breathed.

"Which is…?"

"Marking you as mine. Licking my initials into your neck."

That filthy whisper turned the Doctor into an addict. He needed Donna, every last bit of her, now. He gave up the teasing and slowly entered her.

"Hope that workout didn't wear you down too much," Donna panted as their bodies pressed together.

"Nope, I'm…oh my God, keep twirling your hips up like that…good," he grunted.

Donna wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and looked up at him, green eyes gleaming with lust, greed, and obscene pride. She, and she alone, would get to enjoy this with him. "I think good's an…mmm, yeah, love, hit that spot…an understatement."

"Yes," he agreed, continuing to explore his best friend's, his lover's, killer body. They were perfectly attuned to each other's needs, altering speeds and angles with little more than glances, moans, and clutches.

Donna rolled over and pinned the Time Lord down, grinning. "I think you let me win that little wrestling match," she teased.

"I did not," he half heartedly protested between kisses.

"Well, you're lucky I'm sweet enough to reward you, even though you lost," she purred as she curled up on his lap. She eased herself back on him.

"No, wait!" he hissed.

"Not again!" She swiped her ginger locks out away from her face and pouted at the alien. "What now, pray tell, is your problem, Doctor? Cause I don't see how any of _this-_" she indicated herself on top of him- "is a bad thing."

"It's not. It's just…can you do a pose? Yoga pose?" he croaked.

She gave a naughty chuckle. "Absolutely. Those _are _fun in bed. Got a certain one in mind?"

"That…that one, where your leg's all bendy…" Normally, the Doctor would be embarrassed at his monumental struggle to speak properly, but considering the circumstances, he didn't mind too much.

Donna smirked. "Funny, it seems like you can't concentrate. Can't imagine why." She rocked her body against his, the smirk expanding when she saw and felt his reaction. "But you'll have to be a bit more specific to get what you want."

"You were…laying back, with your knees out, and had one leg out straight and the other bent back to the outside."

"Oooh, good choice, Spaceman." Donna squirmed her way back down his cut body and complied with his request, laughing when she saw his eyes straining to burst out of his head. "Like the view?"

He ran his hands over as much of her as he could reach. "Just…wow."

"Wow to you too," she smiled as their fun continued.

Donna had never rolled on molly or taken ecstasy, but from what she'd heard about the two drugs from her friends who were into the club scene, the sensations one gleaned from them were similar (but could NEVER, EVER compare) to what she felt for however long she and the Doctor were going at it. Her skin was scorching, liquid gold, melting into his. She was possessed by an overwhelming desire to move-slow, fast, side to side, it didn't matter, everything pleased the couple. The weight of this sexual nirvana literally cascaded down upon the redhead, and it only enhanced the experience: Her legs spread a bit wider, letting the Doctor move even deeper into her, and as she leaned back, her breasts heaved forward, right to her mate's hands.

The Doctor was siphoning Donna's pleasure and greatly enjoying it as well, still unable to entirely come to terms with the fact that this sometimes impossible, crazy, stubborn, gorgeous, caring, altogether too right for him companion was willing to be his in this particular way. "Donna Noble…fuck!" He shook his head, disbelieving his good fortune.

The curse word reminded Donna that, yes, a world existed outside of the pleasure that consumed her body. She held herself still, rather unwillingly, and cocked her head. "You just swear?"

"Yeah. Pardon my French, but I'd bet the TARDIS that you fuck better than most porn stars."

She clapped a hand to her mouth. "Doctor!"

"What?" he asked, a bit confused. He considered that a bloody good, albeit inappropriate, compliment.

"Your language!" Or, more accurately, what was normally her language. Though even she wouldn't have dared to say that last phrase. "You're the one who's always prim and proper, clucking your tongue at me when I swear, saying I have a sailor's mouth. Aren't you a bleeding hypocrite!" Though she gave him a scandalized look, a new wet heat was starting to soak her sex and drip down her inner thighs.

"_Does every little thing he does melt you to a puddle?"_

"_Hmm…need a bit of time to figure that out. Get back to you in about a week?"_

"What, it's my fault you're such a sexy little swine?" He pouted. "I'm lucky the Greek gods don't really exist. I don't fancy the thought of Zeus snatching ya up and bedding you."

Her eyes flashed as they met for another furious kiss. "What did you just call me, Timeboy?"

He gulped, hoping this wouldn't net him another hickey. "You are a sexy…" His kisses graced the nape of her neck- "Little…" Down to her collarbone- "Swine." He finished with his mouth on her breasts.

"Oi, ain't nothin little about those," she teased, then wrapped a hand around his length. "Or you." She got back on him. "Still think I shag better than a porn star?"

He liked wherever this was going. "Yes. Bet you're loads better."

She winked. "Lucky you, I'm in the mood to finish proving it."

Within minutes (or was that _a _minute?) the two were absolutely spent.

"Ohhh…my…God." She gasped. "Took ya long enough."

"Time Lord stamina. Got more than humans. Sorry."

She pummeled his face with a pillow. "Don't apologize! Christ. If I'd known you could get me off like that, I'd have jumped you months ago."

He snorted a laugh. "_She is so raunchy. It's bloody great."_ He reached for her sweaty, trembling hand and smiled.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual. That was…" He wasn't sure any word could do those twenty minutes and fourteen seconds justice.

"Some marvelous mating?" she suggested.

He scratched his head. "Hmm…let's keep going with the alliteration. A _fantastic _fuck?"

She kissed his cheek. "Well played, Spaceman." She glanced across at his bedside table. A picture of the two of them, smiling softly at each other in the center of the TARDIS, caught her eye. "When did you take that?" she pointed.

He looked over. "I didn't," he frowned. "It's a virtual frame. You can put anything you like in it, but I didn't know what I wanted there, so I'd kept it empty. Weird."

The TARDIS gave a happy spin.

"Oi, you do this?" he called.

Another joyful pirouette.

"Really?" He asked.

Donna laughed. "Course she did." She raised her voice for the ship. "Love you, hon. It's a nice picture, too, considering he's not all that photogenic."

"Hey, what about me, don't I get some love?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She snorted. "I'd say you just got a LOT of love, Doctor. Now shut your mouth, I need a nap." She murmured into her pillow, "And DUH. I love you too, ya big dumbo."

"_Only Donna Noble could give such a lackluster answer and still have it sound so nice," _he reflected.With his favorite Time Lady next to him, the Doctor rolled over, smiled, and nodded off peacefully.


End file.
